1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector connecting construction and to a connector connecting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,363 and FIG. 11 herein relate to a connector connecting construction e.g. for connecting male and female connectors on an instrument panel and a dashboard of a vehicle body simultaneously with the assembly of the instrument panel and the dashboard. FIG. 11 shows a dashboard 1 and a male connector 2 laid on the outer surface of the dashboard 1. The male connector 2 has male terminals 2a and a forwardly open receptacle 2b that surrounds the male terminals 2a. A cut-out 2c is formed at the front half of a lower part of the receptacle 2b. FIG. 11 also shows an instrument panel 3 and a holder 4 fixed to the outer surface of the instrument panel 3. The holder 4 is formed with a guide groove 4a. A female connector 5 is mounted on the holder 4 and is configured to fit in the receptacle 2b of the male connector 2. The female connector 5 has a guide pin 5a that fits slidably in the guide groove 4a of the holder 4. The instrument panel 3 is assembled vertically with the dashboard 1 in the shown example. Thus, the female connector 5 enters the receptacle 2b through the cut-out 2c and is pushed down by the ceiling of the receptacle 2b, as shown in FIG. 12. The female connector 5 then is moved horizontally in the receptacle 2b and is connected by the sliding movement of the guide pin 5a along the guide groove 4a. 
External matter can enter the receptacle 2b through the open front of the receptacle 2b or through the cut-out 2c before completing the connection. Such external matter can interfere with and damage the male terminals 2a. Damage to the male terminals 2a can be avoided by elongating the receptacle 2b and relocating the rear end of the cut-out 2c at a more forward position. However, this disadvantageously leads to a larger connection stroke of the connectors and longer connectors.
The invention was developed in view of the above problems and an object thereof is to protect a connecting portion without elongating a receptacle.